Jinx's Change of Heart
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: Jinx commits an act of Heroism and is booted out of HIVE.  The Titans end up nursing her back to health after she is beaten and left to die.  She eventually Joins the Titans and helps to bring down the HIVE.  Characters OOC.  JxC, RxS, and BBxR.
1. Jinx's Lament

Jinx's Lament

The Day was normal, as Robin and the other Titans were stopping a set of bank robbers. Beast Boy had turned into a snail to eavesdrop on the robbers, but one of them tossed him far off, but he got what he needed. When he landed, he saw something which made him turn back to normal and scream. The Bank robbers were dealt with, and the rest of the team came to see what the matter was. A girl was lying on the bloodied grass. She had pink hair, and black and purple clothes. Robin turned her over.

They were staring into the bloodied, bruised face of Jinx! Her breathing was labored, and it seemed as any breath could be her last. Beast Boy began to panic,

"What do we do what do we do what do we do?" Beast Boy was panicking,

"Calm down, man." Said Cyborg, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I say leave her to die," said Raven, unsympathetic. Robin spoke up,

"She HAS caused us a lot of trouble in the past, but that doesn't mean we should. This is Dark, Raven, even for you." Everyone else opted to save her, so Raven was outvoted. They took her to the hospital, but they rejected her because of the Blackout she caused. They were forced to take her back to the tower and heal her themselves. Since Cyborg had been undercover at their school, he was the one with the job of staying with her until she died or woke up. She was medicated with pain reliever and her wounds bandaged. It seemed like a year of sitting there to Cyborg, but she finally woke up.

"Where am I?" she asked, before seeing Cyborg. She began to panic, but he told her,

"Relax, I won't hurt you. You were beaten and left to die, so we took you in here to heal you. Mind telling me what happened?" Jinx was silent for a few minutes, before bursting into tears.

"Hey," said Cyborg, putting a hand on her shoulder, "it's okay." Jinx's story was a tearjerker.

"Mammoth, Gizmo, and I were stealing hardware for our mission. We accidentally tripped an alarm, but rather than robots or guards with guns, a person with a long staff came in. We thought the Security had lost it, but he put up quite a fight, and it seemed we may have lost, but our combined might proved too much. We beat him, to the point where he may need a hospital. We should have just left him there, but Mammoth was feeling like he was dominate, and he began to crush the fighter. I was in no mood for bloodshed, so I had to stop Mammoth. I made a wire fall and whack him in the face. There was bloodshed, but not from the staffman. Mammoth was hit so hard, he was bleeding.

"I then helped the guy to his feet, and told him to leave. He ran outta there. Then Gizmo said one of his adolescent insults before telling me grave news. I had done an act of heroism, everything HIVE stood against. I was brought before Brother Blood. He wasn't pleased. I ended up being beaten until I bled, then dropped off and left to die. Now I'm here. If any of my former classmates see me, they'll kill me, no regrets." Jinx continued her sobs, and Cyborg felt like crying himself. Cyborg pulled out his communicator,

"Guys," he said, "Jinx is up, but she's been booted out of HIVE."

"I find that hard to believe," said Robin, "it might be a trap."

"I have evidence against your theory," said Cyborg, "first off, she was soaked in her own blood, and the DNA reader matched it to her. Second, she's in here bawling real tears, and third, my truth detector is off the charts." The rest of the team came in, and Jinx retold her tale. Only Raven was unfazed.

"I say we boot her out," said Raven, but she was once again out voted. She would remain in the tower until her wounds healed, then whether or not she stayed permanently would be decided. The team began to leave, but Jinx grabbed Cyborg's hand.

"I'm scared," her voice was still shaky,

"You don't have to be," said Cyborg, "I won't let those HIVE people hurt you." Cyborg walked out of the room. Jinx followed him with her eyes, feeling a spark in her heart, which made her want to jump for joy.

Something was just different about him.

First chapter done. I hope it was satisfactory. Now, I am far from an expert on this show, and I know characters may be out of character, BUT I DO NOT GIVE A CRAP. =)


	2. Jinx Shows Her Worth

Jinx Shows her Worth.

The next morning, as Beast Boy was making Breakfast, the team was widely debating on what to do with Jinx. Robin said let her choose her own fate, while Raven said they should kick her out. Beast Boy came in with five plates of eggs, pancakes, and bacon (no bacon for himself). Cyborg quickly ate his food, and then made an extra plate and cup of Coffee. He walked out of the room with them,

"Where are you taking those?" asked Starfire,

"Jinx has to eat too," said Cyborg, without stopping or turning around.

Jinx was awake. She couldn't eject yesterday's events from her mind. What could she do? She couldn't go back to what once was home to her, and the Titans weren't very happy to keep her either. She had some very hard thinking to do. The sound of the door opening startled her, as she waited for her forceful ejection from the tower. It was Cyborg with a plate and a cup; he walked to her, and put them down on the table next to her.

"Good Morning," he said,

"Good Morning," she replied, "What's the verdict?"

"Hasn't been decided yet," said Cyborg, "I say that if you can't go back to your former home, we leave the choice up to you." Suddenly, Cyborg's communicator went off,

"Cyborg," said Robin, "The city is under attack from Cinderblock, we need to stop him."

"Stay here," said Cyborg, as he left to fend off Cinderblock.

Cinderblock was in an all-out rampage. Everything that stood before him was reduced to rubble or scrap metal. The titans were there to stop him. But no matter what they did to him, he always seemed to brush it off. Then from out of the blue, a car flew in and slammed Cinderblock in the face. There stood Jinx, the blood washed from her. Cinderblock ripped a huge pipe from the ground and tossed it to her.

Jinx put out her hand, and it floated there. The pipe then flew back at Cinderblock at tied itself around him. As tight as it was, Cinderblock still made it out. The monster then picked up a cement truck. Jinx shot a purple beam, and the truck split open, and cement poured out all over the monster, and quickly hardened. Thanks to Jinx, the Cinderblock threat was dealt with. No lives were lost, though the damage would take weeks to repair.

Jinx had saved innocent people. Beast Boy approached her,

"That was AWESOME," he said, Robin spoke up,

"You saved innocent people, rather than hurt them; how do you feel?"

"I feel," Jinx hesitated, before finishing, "Really good. This was much better than Villainy." The Team (minus Raven) saw her in a new light, there WAS good in her. The six returned to the Tower.

Jinx was given pizza and found herself having a good time talking and laughing with her former enemies. They even gave her a room. As everyone was going to bed, Jinx stopped Cyborg and kissed his Cheek,

"Thanks for believing in me," she said.

I know this chapter was a little weak, but I am open to ways to expand upon it, that or ideas for chapter three.


	3. Learning to Trust Jinx

Learning to Trust Jinx

The following day, as Jinx got a little extra sleep (not having reach a full recovery), the team was talking about whether or not they could trust her.

"She may have you all fooled," said Raven, "but she doesn't fool me. I would rather date Beast Boy than trust her. She _will_ turn on us, and when she does, I'll be ready."

"Dudes," said Beast Boy, "were you all asleep yesterday? She saved thousands of lives, and thanks to her, Cinderblock isn't gonna be wreaking too much anytime soon."

"I can see where you're coming from," said Robin, directed at Raven, "but I think Beast Boy's right. She was beaten and left to die, and now, if any HIVE members see her, they'll kill her. I'm not saying she should join us, but we should let her stay here until she finds a way to avoid the HIVE on her own."

"What's so wrong with her joining us?" asked Cyborg, "My truth detector has been going berserk ever since we brought her here."

"I agree with Cyborg," said Starfire, "Jinx has shown us that she HAS good in her, and she seems to like it better than bad."

"Cyborg," said Beast Boy, mischief in his voice, "I think you have a little thing for Jinx."

"WHAT?" said Cyborg, defensive, "What makes you think that?"

"I can hear your pulse from here," said Robin, before cracking a smirk, "I think you want her to become Mrs. Cyborg,"

"Oh please," said Cyborg, "That's gonna be you and Starfire LONG before it's me and Jinx." he smirked while Robin and Starfire blushed. Beast Boy was in a fit of laughter. Even Raven's lips curled into a smile.

"Cyborg," said Raven, "you just admitted to crushing on Jinx." Cyborg's face turned Cherry red, as everyone else laughed,

"What's so funny?" asked a voice that made everyone shut their traps: the voice of Jinx. She had a pretty wide grin,

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Robin,

"Long enough to hear Cyborg admit he likes Me." said Jinx. Raven gave a look to Cyborg that said have fun with your future wife. Cyborg was blushing so hard the others could feel the heat radiating off his face.

"Now if you'll excuse me," said Jinx, breaking a long silence, "I have some business to take care of." She left. Before any more shots could be fired between the Titans, they heard the sound of Shattering glass. There was a huge flash and a loud bang; a Flash bang had been thrown in through the window. Before the Titans could ponder what was happening, a metal capsule was thrown in as well, and a yellow gas came from it: Sleep Gas. The Titans were knocked out cold. Then a huge figure as well as a scrawny figure came in and scooped up the Titans.

When Jinx came back from her business, the Titans were gone, and there was a faint smell that she recognized: Sleeping Gas! There was a pile of glass on the floor, and Jinx began to search for evidence. She eventually found it: A carelessly left behind HIVE communicator! The huge footprints left on the floor and a spill of oil left only two culprits: Mammoth and Gizmo. Rage filled Jinx; she had to find them, regardless of the consequences that may follow. Jinx used what she learned back at HIVE to find them; they were at an old water tower. This was a massive Water Tower, big enough to hold seventy five people comfortably.

Gizmo had set up massive energy cages, which were designed to hold someone down by their wrists with a big metal tube held down by sheer energy. For whatever reason, the Water tower had lost all its water. There were pipes that anyone could see on the ceiling, as well as pipes you couldn't see in the floor.

"That was too easy," said Mammoth,

"You stink faces are just getting lazy," said Gizmo, in his usual adolescence.

"Brother Blood will look upon us with pride; we're going to take down the Titans."

"Not if I have something to say about it," said a voice, and the seven pairs of eyes looked at the threshold: Jinx was there.

"Brother Blood will be even more pleased if we take down Jinx," said Gizmo, and the two charged. Jinx shot out a purple beam, and a pipe ripped from the ground and hit Mammoth in a place that won't be written down.

"Right in the dumbbells," said Mammoth, needing time to recover from that. Gizmo was flying toward Jinx, but she put her bad luck on his backpack, which caused him to fly around uncontrollably, barely able to avoid getting himself hurt in his own trap. Mammoth was back up, but Jinx was able to make a pipe on the ceiling plummet and land right on Mammoth's head. Then it went up and hit him again and again and again.

"Knock it off," he said. Meanwhile, Gizmo finally found control of his jetpack and flew toward Jinx. Jinx had no trouble kicking Gizmo in the side of the face, thereby sending him on a crash course toward Mammoth. The crash was so hard, Mammoth broke three teeth, and Gizmo's goggles broke. The pair fled the water tower. Jinx then threw the switch which turned off the energy, allowing the five Heroes to escape the trap without severing fingers.

A few hours later, Jinx was confronted by Raven.

"I'm only going to say this once," she said, "I misjudged you, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," said Jinx. Raven nodded, and left. Soon after, Cyborg came to her,

"You've won the whole team over completely," said Cyborg, as he handed her a small, round object: It was a Teen Titans Communicator!

"We'd like you to have this," said Cyborg, "and that means: You're an Honorary Teen Titan." Jinx was filled with joy, throwing her arms around Cyborg. Jinx felt her sense of belonging return to her after what seemed like years.


	4. Dating

Dating.

Beast Boy and Raven made a bet. If Beast Boy could get Cyborg and Jinx, plus Robin and Starfire on a date within twenty four hours, then Raven would have to go on a date with him. If he could not, he had to eat a ninety six ounce steak, with no seasoning or drink. Beast Boy didn't want to eat that steak so he had to get them together. He didn't want to have them get dates together here in the tower, he figured a place a little more open and more date related things to do would help tip the scales in his favor.

"Who's up to go to the park and hang out?" asked Beast Boy, and the others were open to doing it. While at the park, the temperature of the day seemed to skyrocket. The titans found themselves desperate to cool off. Jinx spotted an ice cream vendor at the end of the park, a dollar for every cup or cone. She had two dollars handy, and an idea struck,

"Hey Cyborg," she said, "Wanna get some ice cream?"

"I'm down with that," he said, as the pair got up to get the frozen treat. Jinx ordered rainbow Sherbet while Cyborg ordered Cookie Dough. They sat down in the shade while eating the ice cream. They even shared it a little bit.

Robin saw a nearby pond with lots of rocks good for skipping.

"Hey Starfire," said Robin, "Have you ever skipped rocks before?"

"I never knew some rocks weren't good enough to look at," she said.

"I mean make them bounce across the surface of the water." Said Robin

"I haven't," said Starfire,

"Come on," said Robin, "I will teach you."

It was rather funny to see Starfire's many attempts, and it was all Robin could do not to laugh hysterically. Her first try resulted in a massive splash. For such a small rock, that was a huge feat. Her second attempt had the rock not even grazing the water, it crumbled once it left her hand, and therefor fell to the bank at her feet. Her last try was by far the funniest, as she lost her balance in the buildup and grabbed something to prevent falling. She grabbed Robin's arm, but that didn't stop the fall, it only dragged Robin in with her.

Anyone who was there wouldn't be able to suppress laughter. Robin couldn't breathe; he was laughing too hard.

Raven looked to Cyborg and Jinx. They were finishing their ice cream and taking a walk around the park. She looked toward Robin and Starfire. They were still laughing over having tumbled in the water, while sitting in the sun to dry off. Raven couldn't believe it: Beast Boy won the bet. She swallowed her pride, and faced the green shape shifter.

"Okay," she said, "you win. What will we do?" Beast Boy looked around.

"Why don't we just under the oak tree and talk?" he suggested. Raven agreed, relieved that it wasn't someplace like the theme park.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asked,

"Well," said Beast Boy, "how about a plan for keeping Jinx safe, now that she is one of us, she's probably got a bounty on her head." Raven thought it was a sensible discussion, and was surprised that Dude was not uttered. So as they talked about possible solutions for Jinx, Robin came and announced that it was time to head back to the tower and train.

Robin boxed with a dummy meant to act like it was fighting back. Cyborg lifted weights. Beast Boy destroyed targets posing as criminals as a certain animal. Raven used her powers to wreck targets as well. Starfire shot clay disks shot for her to practice targeting. Jinx even trained by using her gymnastics to flip around robots and fight them with hand to hand combat, occasionally casting her bad luck on them. The training was rigorous, but each Titan made it through their session.

After the harsh training session, the six of them settled down and had some pizza. Later, as Jinx was getting ready to sleep, a figure appeared in her room. She couldn't see the face due to a hood covering it, but she knew she had met this person before.

"You are a disgrace to what used to be your being," it said, shame in its voice, "and I believe you need to be taught a lesson." Jinx decided to play along,

"No," said Jinx, "now that I have done good things for good people, I have learned that my mistake was joining HIVE in the first place. I have made new friends, and feel overall better about myself."

"Big words," said the figure, "but a punishment is in order." Jinx felt herself unable to move, as the figure exposed a hand and began to charge energy. The world seemed to go in slow motion. Jinx squeezed her eyes shut and awaited a painful end. She heard a scream, and she looked. She could move again, and the figure was laughing. She must have left her door open. Cyborg had run in and thrown himself in front of the blast. He lay bleeding, his machine half was on the fritz, sparking and flashing on and off.

"Your Romeo has taken your punishment," the figure said, and Jinx just _knew _this person was no stranger, "it will be a miracle if he survives the night." The figure disappeared. The others ran is, as Jinx held Cyborg's blood soaked body and cried, as boiling specks rolled down her cheeks. The Titans set to work, trying frantically to heal their friend. Jinx was also helping, but she could not escape the feeling that this was her fault.

WILL CYBORG SURVIVE? IS THIS THE END OF OUR HALF-METAL FRIEND? AND WHO WAS THAT FIGURE? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT.


	5. Abduction

Abduction

It had been two days since Cyborg's near fatal assault. Jinx hadn't even left her room. She was beating herself up over the unfortunate event two days earlier. People had tried to lure her out. Beast boy offered food, Starfire offered to hang out, but all attempts to make Jinx exit her room were futile.

Robin couldn't force her out, because he knew that would not help. She might come out, but there wouldn't be too much going on. When Raven came in to inject medicine into Cyborg, she noticed something: He wasn't in the bed. Raven was confused; what had happened? Where could he go?

As she heard someone coming up the hall, she turned her head: Cyborg was coming up the hallway.

"You're up," she mused, "are you feeling okay?"

"I haven't felt this good," said Cyborg, "Since I beat both Robin and Beast Boy at their own game. Have you seen Jinx?"

"She won't come out of her room," said Raven, a touch of sympathy in her voice, "I guess she is really hurt over what happened to you a couple of days ago. From what I understand, she took all of the blame."

"Well," Cyborg stated, "maybe I can go and change that." He walked up to Jinx's room.

"Hey Jinx," said Cyborg, "I want to talk with you, if that's okay." The door opened, and Cyborg entered.

Aside from a bed, a vanity, a trash can in the corner overflowing with tissues, and more tissues scattered across the floor, the room was completely empty, save for a pink haired girl. Her eyes looked like someone had colored them with thick red paint, for only a small amount of white was there.

"Cyborg," she said, her voice shaky, "are you really okay? Or is this a dream?"

"I haven't felt this good in a long time," said Cyborg, "You know what I was thinking of these whole two days?"

"What?" she asked,

"That this whole thing wasn't your fault. I wish you wouldn't take it so hard. Look in the mirror." Jinx did so, and she had a hard time recognizing herself.

"Please don't worry about me," said Cyborg, "That incident only made me stronger." Cyborg actually was half kidding. He was thinking of Jinx, but Jinx alone, and not how she shouldn't take it so hard. Truth be told, he LIKED Jinx worrying over him, but not to the point where she locked herself in her room.

Late that night, as everyone slept, a hole was silently carved into the wall of Jinx's room, a robotic hand grabbed Jinx around her waist and she was dragged through the hole.

When Jinx awoke to the alarm in her head, she wasn't in the Titan Tower. She had been chained to a wall, and she could only see stone. The smell of sea water sharply entered her nose, which made her gag. Her powers made quick work of the chains. As she rubbed the pain from her wrists, her communicator went off. She flipped it open, and was staring into the face of Robin.

"Jinx," he said, "Where are you?"

"From the smell of sea water and stone everywhere," she said, "I would guess the old prison HIVE made out in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean."

"We have your coordinates. We're coming to get you," Jinx noticed several security bots surround her,

"Yeah," she said, "could you hurry?" Jinx managed to jump over the swarm. Using her bad luck powers, the stone threshold crumbled, and the robots were no more.

"You're not getting away that easy," Mammoth and Gizmo emerged from the shadows.

Jinx broke into a sprint, and after what seemed like an hour of running, she made it to the top. The ocean stretched as far as they eye could see. The two blues (ocean and sky) seemed to intertwine with each other. Her chest seemed to be on fire, her feet felt like her shoes made of spikes and needles, and her breath was short. Mammoth and Gizmo backed her up to the edge. Jinx almost toppled into the ocean, then she looked down, and smirked.

"See ya," she said, and dove of the edge. Mammoth and Gizmo looked down, but they saw the Teen Titan ship fly, with a sixth hole made for Jinx.

Brother Blood was enraged that she escaped them again.

"All students," he said, "it is time, if Jinx will not recant or face her punishment, then we will cast an all-out rampage on the city."

Every student from HIVE academy took out their rage on the city, not caring to kill the innocent people who inhabited it. The Titans were only able to save a handful of people, though thousands of people died.

They returned to the Tower, strangely untouched.

"Titans," said Robin, "it's time to put HIVE out of commission… Forever." The others were in full agreement, and Jinx spilled the location of the Academy.


	6. Showdown Part One

Showdown part one.

The Titans came onto a hilltop, just outside HIVE Academy. The Titans would bring the HIVE to its knees, and finish it, or die trying. Robin had all Gadgets he could carry discreetly. Cyborg's blaster was locked and loaded. Beast Boy was prepared to take any shape he needed. Starfire was ready to barrage them with nonstop blasts. Raven had her spells memorized. Jinx had the pink electricity racing though her fingers, causing them to burn.

As they were about to charge in head on, someone intervened.

"Stop," said a gravelly voice. The six heads turned in the direction of the voice. Robin knew exactly who it was,

"Batman?" he asked, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save you," he said. "The six of you are a force to reckon with, but that's six to an ungodly amount and you're taking your friends on a suicide mission." Someone landed next to him. He was a very muscular man with black hair, a lock of which seemed to curl over his forehead. He wore red, blue, and yellow tights. This was Superman.

"We will take out the HIVE, but the six of you, if you try hard enough, can take out the master villain."

A woman landed next to Superman. She had long black hair, with red, white, and blue tights. Wonder Woman.

"He's in that floating structure there," she pointed to a large floating tower. Several superheroes were there to help eliminate HIVE. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash (ADULT flash), Green Lantern, Martian Man Hunter, Hawk Woman, plus many, many more. The HIVE didn't stand a chance. The Titans made their way up to the massive tower where the Master Villain was hiding.

Inside HIVE Academy, the villains were getting ready to sleep, when a massive explosion shook the building. A massive Rush of superheroes poured in. The HIVE members were powerless. They slapped on special cuffs designed to drain the powers from whoever wore the cuffs.

The Titans had made serious progress into the floating fortress. But as they got closer to the master villain, there was a bright flash, and when the Titans could see again, Jinx was gone. Cyborg ran off ahead, and suddenly, a trapdoor opened up beneath the other four.

"Cyborg," called up Robin, "we're trapped under Laser netting. We'll find a way out, but you press on, finding Jinx is your top priority."

"Got it," said Cyborg, and ran off.

Jinx was held in a torture device that made her weightless, and when a knob was turned, energy would cause pain to her.

The hooded figure stood there.

"Tell me where the Titans are," said the figure,

"Bite me," said Jinx,

The figure turned a knob, and energy shoved through her, which hurt more than anything she ever felt, and her screams made it clear that this guy didn't play around.

"You will talk," said the figure, sharply,

"I won't. I won't put my friends' lives on the line." The figure was about to turn the knob, but Jinx managed to use her hexes to stop the Machine, allowing her to get out of it.

She ran forward and landed a kick on the figure's chest, causing the hood to fall off. It was none other than Brother Blood!

"Jinx," he said, shame in his voice, "you threw away such a promising future, and now all you have left to look forward to is death." Brother Blood blasted Jinx; she hit the metal wall hard. So hard, in fact that she couldn't move.

Her former Master began to charge a second blast, but suddenly, a glowing blue cylinder slammed into him.

"Leave her alone." Cyborg came,

"You're a bigger fool than she is," said Brother Blood, "why do you do this?"

"Because I love her." He said. Jinx felt her heart sail, despite all her pain.

"You heard right," said Cyborg, "I love Jinx. You want it backwards? Jinx love I. Do I need to spell it out for you? I l-o-v-e J-i-n-x.

"If you are foolhardy enough to fight me," said Brother Blood, "I will be in here." He walked to a chamber and a door slammed shut behind him.

Cyborg took a tablet from nowhere,

"Jinx," said Cyborg, "eat this." He pressed it between her lips. The tablet was very bitter, but she got it down anyway. Her pain melted, and her wounds closed.

"Cyborg," she said, "did you really mean all that?"

"I meant every syllable." He replied. Their lips connected for a burning, tender kiss. They then walked to the door where Brother Blood waited.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
